


Ravishing, Worshiping

by kinneyb



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori flushed, his heart jumping wildly behind his ribs. Okay, there was no point in putting it off. He wanted Rin just as much as he wanted him. He nodded slowly, chewing on his lip. "Go slow," he mumbled, unsure if Rin heard him as his hands slipped under his shirt and began touching him every place he could.</p><p>He knew he had, however, when Rin leaned back up and pecked his lips. "Of course."</p><p>Nitori smiled, feeling butterflies. Rin gently removed his shirt, tugging it off and letting the material go to the floor like it was nothing. Feeling exposed, Nitori tried covering his chest, face burning red. He had put on five pounds since last seeing him, and Rin - oh, he had only improved physically.</p><p>---</p><p>honestly there is no plot, it's just smutty goodness - hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravishing, Worshiping

"Rin, you just got back - " Nitori tangled his fingers up in red hair, groaning as Rin's lips danced along his neck before stopping at his lips. He lingered there, his lips ghosting over Nitori's as he waited for him to say what he wanted to say. "Shouldn't you..." Nitori's back instinctively arched, feeling the growing pressure in his lower area - a feeling he hadn't felt so strongly in a long, long time but then again it'd been months since Rin had last visited him. "You know, unpack your stuff and then we can - "

He paused when he felt Rin softly kissing him, settling his hands on his hips and pulling him as close as he could. Nitori knew he didn't care about unpacking, and why should he? He would have an entire two weeks for that. Nitori just felt _shy_ , insecure. Eight months is a long time, after all, and he didn't want to do something wrong and have the entire trip canceled. He didn't want Rin leaving before he even got a taste of what it felt like to be with him again.

"I've missed you," Rin breathed, and he tickled the hairs on the other boy's neck he was so close to him. "I want to touch you."

Nitori flushed, his heart jumping wildly behind his ribs. Okay, there was no point in putting it off. He wanted Rin just as much as he wanted him. He nodded slowly, chewing on his lip. "Go slow," he mumbled, unsure if Rin heard him as his hands slipped under his shirt and began touching him every place he could.

He knew he had, however, when Rin leaned back up and pecked his lips. "Of course."

Nitori smiled, feeling butterflies. Rin gently removed his shirt, tugging it off and letting the material go to the floor like it was nothing. Feeling exposed, Nitori tried covering his chest, face burning red. He had put on five pounds since last seeing him, and Rin - oh, he had only _improved_ physically.

"Baby," Rin softly grasped his hands, brushing his thumbs over his knuckles as he smiled, "let me see you."

Nitori felt like he was going crazy. No, he felt like he was dreaming. He relaxed his hands and Rin gently moved his hands off his body, smiling so large his cheeks puffed out as he saw him fully. Rin wasn't good at expressing it - expressing how much he'd missed him or how much he loved him, how much he loved his body and his mind.

He knew Nitori was worried about his appearance, but he didn't know why exactly when he looked just as amazing as always. His body had changed a bit; his hips had filled out - but Rin found that sexy as hell, not _at all_ a bad thing - and his stomach was still tightened with abs but not as much as before. Again, Rin didn't see that as a bad thing.

"You're so fucking," Rin captured his lips again, resting his hand on the boy's cheek as he deepened the kiss as much as he could. Nitori slipped his arms around the redhead's body, not wanting him to move away. His tongue barely moved over Nitori's bottom lip and he quickly opened his lips, whimpering. Rin almost laughed - _almost._ He dipped his tongue inside Nitori's mouth knowingly and worked over all the areas, smiling when he got the best sound of approval from the boy underneath him. The only problem with that? You can't kiss when you smile, and he pulled away. 

Nitori was breathing differently now, his chest lifting and falling rapidly as he tried to control it. "I'm what?"

Rin had already scooted down, focusing on the boy's body. Eight months, and he still knew all his sensitive spots. He glanced up, looking confused briefly before he smiled. "Beautiful," Rin replied, circling a finger around one of his nipples, feeling satisfied when he shivered, "you're _beautiful_."

Smiling, Nitori reached down and slipped his fingers in Rin's hair, tugging softly. "Kiss me - again."

"Yes, your majesty," Rin teased quietly as he crawled back up and pecked his lips. He lingered above him happily, lips still touching, as he worked off the other boy's pants. He immediately felt it; the _throbbing, hot_ erection in his boxers and he smirked, pulling away. "When did you start wearing boxers, huh?" He really had missed a few things, not that he was complaining. Nitori still looked just as hot, still got him going just as easily.

Nitori hummed, obviously distracted by Rin's hand now gently cupping him. "The others made fun of me."

Rin laughed wholeheartedly, his body - including his hand - moving with him. Nitori tossed his head back against the pillow, gasping out because he had _really_ missed Rin. His fingers curled up in the sheets, tugging and pulling desperately. He wanted to enjoy every moment, go slow, but that was becoming hard when he just wanted Rin inside him already.

"I get it," Rin whispered, grinning knowingly, "you're having a hard time, huh?"

Nitori moaned; the only reply Rin would be getting. Rin patted his leg softly. "I'll hurry it up, baby." 

He thumbed the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down his legs slowly - teasingly slow. Nitori jerked his legs a bit, whimpering, and Rin hurried up. He liked teasing him, sure, but he knew he had his limits and he wasn't going to be  _cruel_. Rin finished taking his boxers off and his own pants tightened at seeing Nitori completely exposed.

Rin wiggled off the small elastic he kept around his wrist, gathering his hair and putting it up. Now with his long strands out of the way, he would have no troubles focusing. He steadied his hands on Nitori's hips, keeping him still because he knew he had a tendency of jumping and a nosebleed was the _last_ thing he needed right now. Without saying a word, he ducked and wrapped his lips around Nitori's dick like he'd been doing it consistently for the past eight months.

But he hadn't, and it surprised Nitori a lot. His hips jerked, and if it wasn't for Rin holding him he probably would've kicked him.

"You don't - " His voice was muffled, husky " - have to do that." Because he really, really didn't.

Rin hummed, sending vibrations down the length of his staff, and Nitori cried out. For a split-second he was really happy Momo had left for the day. Maybe the orange-haired boy wasn't as naive as he pretended because when Nitori had mentioned Rin visiting, he had disappeared quickly.

"But I want to do it," Rin said once he pulled back a bit, his hand wrapped tightly around him. "Unless you want me to - "

Nitori swallowed. "No, no, please continue - "

"Just as I thought," Rin interrupted, grinning briefly before he placed his lips back around him fully. His tongue moved slowly, _knowingly_. Nitori felt a little angry because surely he couldn't be this good without having practiced while he was away, right? Rin pulled away, a smacking sound, and focused on the tip. Okay, he knew that wasn't right - his mind was just overworking itself from all the sensations, feelings. 

Rin waited until he knew Nitori was really feeling it before he stopped completely. He opened Nitori's nightstand and rummaged around for the bottle he knew still had to be there from months and months ago. Actually he might've used it on himself, Rin realized, and - wow, he _really_ liked imaging that.

But eventually he felt it underneath his fingertips and pulled it out. 

Rin opened it, squeezing a good amount of the thick liquid in his hand. Nitori wiggled his hips impatiently. Rin smiled. "Come on, baby, just wait." Nitori closed his eyes, nodding meekly. His face was so red, and Rin knew a bit of it had to do with the nickname - baby. He rarely used it but today was special. 

He gently moved Nitori's legs, giving him a good view. Rin squeezed a little lube on him also, wanting the next new moments to be _enjoyable_ for him. If he wasn't properly prepared, it wouldn't be and he knew that. He dusted his hand across his ass slowly before settling. As gently as he could, he inserted one finger - and then two, and finally three and he could feel Nitori shaking under him. 

There was no more waiting. Rin kicked off his pants, taking his boxers off with one hand. 

"Okay," Rin breathed, holding himself against Nitori's entrance and kissing him softly. "You ready?"

Nitori hummed, slipping his arms around Rin's body and holding him close. "Yeah, just - hurry up, I need you."

Oh, that was all he needed. Rin slowly pushed in, his hips bucking. He knew Nitori needed time to adjust before he moved too much. He kept his hands steadied on the bed, keeping still. Rin watched as Nitori's eyes opened again, focusing on Rin's face and smiling up at him. 

"I'm okay," he whispered, "go ahead."

Rin pecked his lips again before he started moving, slowly at first before picking up. His voice came out in grunts, tired and overwhelmed. Nitori was tightening around him with each thrust as he pulled out before pushing back in. He was shaking, trembling, and Rin kissed every part of him he could - his forehead, his nose, his jaw, his lips. 

"I feel - " Nitori rolled his hips, his hands tangling up in Rin's shirt. " - _Rin_."

Rin softly brushed some hair out of Nitori's face, smiling. He stilled his hips, waited, before slowly moving again. "I know, just hold it." He moved as slow as he could, enjoying the way Nitori clawed at his arms, desperate little cries escaping his lips. He could only tease him so long before he finally reached his own end. Rin ducked his head, pecking his lips. "I'm close, baby."

"Good," Nitori mumbled, and despite his mind exploding in fireworks he mustered up a smile. "You last too long."

If not for his body trembling, so close he could already feel himself edging, he would've laughed. Rin slipped his arms under Nitori's body, pulling him up until he was in his lap, hitting deep inside him with each thrust now. Nitori gasped out and buried his face in Rin's neck. He focused on his breathing, feeling lightheaded but in a good way - if that was even possible. He felt like the only thing that mattered was this moment; him and Rin becoming one, finishing each other off.

Nitori tightened his arms around Rin as he felt it; he closed his eyes tightly as he squirted all over Rin's chest. Normally he might've felt embarrassed about getting him dirty but right now he honestly didn't give a shit. Rin cupped his face, holding him still and staring at him fondly as he jerked, reaching his end inside him.

They stayed like that for a long moment, probably too long because Nitori eventually started cramping. He opened his eyes, his breathing normal again. Rin was still staring at him and oh - he looked beautiful, and Nitori found himself thinking why Rin ever decided he liked him of all people. He hadn't felt insecure like that in a long time, but right now looking at him he couldn't get rid of the feeling. 

"I love you, Ai," Rin said suddenly as if he knew what he was thinking, pulling him close, "and I always will."

Nitori smiled tiredly, kissing his jaw and lingering there with his lips touching soft skin. "I love you too, Rin."

"Good," Rin readjusted the boy on top of him, slipping out of him as Nitori situated himself. He knew he had to be cramping like that, after all. He grabbed the blanket bunched up at the end of the bed and tucked Nitori under the old thing, warming him up. "Because if you didn't, this would've been pretty awkward, huh?"

Nitori would've laughed, really, but he was too tired. "Can we sleep now?"

Rin looked amused. "If you're fine with the - uh - _mess_ ," he grinned, "then I am."

"I don't care about messes," Nitori mumbled, pulling Rin down on top of him as he fell back on the bed. "Just stay with me."

Rin pecked his lips. "Of course. We're showering in the morning, though, okay?" When he didn't get a reply, he furrowed his brows and glanced up. Nitori was already asleep, his chest lifting and falling rhythmically. Rin smiled and got comfortable next to him. Even in his sleep, Nitori knew he was there as his hand softly searched around under the blankets. Rin grabbed his hand and Nitori squeezed gently. Rin never imagined he'd be the kind of guy to be so helplessly in love with someone but now he really, really was, and honestly he was pretty okay with that.


End file.
